My Giant
by left4dead321
Summary: A short love story between Sly, and Carmelita. That's all you need to know


Sly cooper ran on a branch waiting for the mask of dark earth to be destroyed when he notice Carmelita."Uh Bentley it looks like Carmelita finally caught up with us!" Sly said a bit panicked. "Well give her a wide berth we can't stop during a mission." Bentley said as he watched the mask of dark earth."Right applying wide berth." Sly joked as he stared at Carmelita."This is no time to make jokes Sly keep focus...And I just lost the eye of dark earth...Crap!" Bentley said as Sly laughed hysterically. "Okay Bentley I'll ignore Carmelita this one time." Sly said as he watched his beautiful fox wander around looking for him.

The mask of dark earth approached The Guru."I'm coming the master!" Murray yelled catching Carmelita's attention."What the hell if Murray's here then Cooper must be around her somewhere!" Carmelita thought as she jumped onto a rock."Did you get it is it gone?" Bentley asked as the mask placed itself on Carmelita's face."Ah guys the mask is on Carmelita what do I do?" Sly asked as he got closer to the fox but it was too late she already found him.

Carmelita grew bigger as she approached Sly she was steaming mad."Cooper I thought I would find you here." Carmelita yelled as Sly approached her."Hey Carmelita...Uh you have a little something on your face." Sly said jumping to the ground below him." It's not nice to make fun of a girl's looks maybe I should Crush you!" Carmelita yelled as she grew larger."Now that's not nice!" Sly said as he dashed off with Carmelita on his tail.

Bentley looked through his binoculars to see Sly being chased by a giant fox."Hey Bentley can you put some of your sleep darts in Carme-large-a so we can pry off the mask or something!" Sly said nearly yelling."Okay just wait I almost have a clear shot...Got her oh Crap!" Bentley yelled as he dodge a shock blast from Carmelita's Shock pistol."Hey buddy she's not falling asleep...And be more careful damn she nearly shot you!" Sly barked as he ran away from the giant fox.

Bentley shot the giant Fox four times when he realized it wasn't working."Uh Sly I don't think this is working." Bentley said as he rolled towards Sly."No kidding she's huge!" Sly nearly yelled as he walked backwards. "Guys get in the truck maybe we can out run her!" Murray yelled as his master jumped into the truck."Good idea!" Bentley said as he, and Sly ran towards the truck.

The giant Carmelita grabbed Sly before he had a chance to get into the truck."Crush...Cooper!" Carmelita said as she ran away from the truck."Come on we have to get him!" Murray said as he chased after Carmelita. The mercenaries started to follow the giant fox as well."Carmelita let me go!" Sly yelled as the giant roared at him."Kill Cooper!" Carmelita yelled as she tighten her grip."This isn't you, and you know that, and I know that...Please don't kill me!" Sly said as he tried to escape.

Carmelita loosen her grip so Sly could breath."What does that mean Cooper?" Carmelita asked as she shrunk down a bit."I mean I know your not dark when other law enforcements see me they try to kill me you try to stun me, and arrest me."Sly said as Carmelita blushed a bit."All these years when I ran from you, encountered you, or sneak past you I always think I'm lucky to have you near by cause I know you won't kill me." Sly said as Carmelita shrunk down some more."Don't yell!" Carmelita said as she ran inside a giant cave.

Sly caught a glimpse of the mercenaries, and his friends before entering the cave."Clever girl now can you please take off the mask of dark earth?" Sly asked as Carmelita placed him on the ground."Okay." Carmelita said as she took off the mask, and shot it a couple times before it was destroyed."Now this is the Carmelita I know." Sly said as he pecked her cheek."Cooper I'm tired can we just call it truce and sleep?" Carmelita asked as Sly's eyes widen with joy."Yeah of course." Sly said as Carmelita hugged him

It didn't take long for Carmelita to fall asleep."I love you Carmelita." Sly said before he fell asleep. Sly woke up early he escaped Carmelita's death hug, and left her in the warm cave."I'm sorry darling but you know the game of cops, and robbers it never ends." Sly silently said leaving a calling card.

Carmelita woke up she saw the calling card."Dear Carmelita I already left better luck next time inspector Love your favorite thief." Carmelita silently said as she blushed a bit."Oh don't worry Cooper I'm coming after you!" Carmelita thought as she ran out of the cave smiling.


End file.
